What I gave to you, I could never get back
by xSmallTownGirlx
Summary: Takes place after 4x16. Emma couldn't catch the author, she talks to August and her parents go home,but Emma doesn't want to spend the night with them,under one roof. There is only one person,where she feels safe and loved. I'll Keep adding new chapters,without regard to the events after 4x16 but sometimes I'll add other elements from the following episodes.
1. Chapter 1

She could not catch the author and when she came back to August and her parents,she only twitched with her shoulders. "Emma," her mother began. "Just leave me alone!" She didn't want to hear anything. Not a single word about the fact,that they did it to protect her.

With tears in her eyes she turned away and looked out of the window. She heard David whispering something to her mother and that they took their leave from August.

"What happened, Emma?" Asks August.

"I would rather not talk about it now. Let's just say they have lied to me."

"You tell me if you feel like it? "

Emma turns around, wiping the tears from her eyes and nods "Yes, maybe I will. "

August smiles "So, you and Captain Hook?"

She smiles then she nods slowly and her smile became a laugh. In this moment, she is aware again of how happy she is about having Killian by her side.

"How did that happen?"asks August,who is grinning now.

"I don't know. He was just there,he was always there and it took me too long to realize it. Maybe I was just too scared that he'll hurt me,but he didn't give up and he knew that I like him,long before I knew it,or wanted to admit it." she smiles at August.

"Are you happy?"

"Yes,I am happy. Killian is my rock,he is always there for me and I can always rely on him. I like him so much."

"But you don't love him?"

Emma looks at him, "Yes I do,or at least I think so. I.."

He Interrupts her "Does he know that?"

"No idea," She turns back to the window. "I'm just not ready to tell him,that I love him. Not after Neal."

August gets up "I don't blame you."

"You know,sometimes I wonder if I deserve him at all. After we found you and Ursula got her Happy Ending back,he told me that he is afraid of losing his Happy Ending. To lose me. I don't think he knows,that I'm at least as much afraid of losing him."

"Then tell him..listen Emma,I don't really know him. But I have seen that he is trying to work on himself and that obviously with success."

She nods. „I really have to go now. See you tomorrow?You and Killian,you have to get to know you."

With rapid steps she goes to him and hugs him.

"Sure," He breaks away from the hug. "See you tomorrow."

Emma walks to the door. "Okay,bye."

Outside it's colder than she expected. Emma pulls her jacket tighter around her body and starts walking towards the main street.

Home.

She stops walking,when she is outside of the front door. You can't sleep here tonight under one roof, with the people who have lied to she ever again?

Emma goes backwards with slow steps. And her feet carry her to the docks.

To the bench,where she sat a few hours ago.

She drops her head back.

And then she heard a sound from the right. She turns her head.

At the end of the landing stage, the giant Pirate ship is rocking back and forth.

Whether Killian is aboard the Jolly Roger?

Without thinking further,Emma runs to the ship. She walks up the small ramp and climbs on the ship.

As she stumbles,she thinks,at some point,I'm going to fall of this ship.

"Killian?" No answer.

Unsure what to do now, she leaves swaying pirate ship.

Should she really wake him,at this time?

Her feet start to move,along the main street,to the building,where her Pirate should be.

In the entrance area is still a light,that means,that Granny or anyone else is still awake.

Emma does not think very long,and walks to the back entrance.

She would certainly not be caught by Granny,in how she sneaks to her Pirate boyfriend.

thereof would know whole Storybrooke by tomorrow morning. Not that Killian would be embarrassing, because he is not but she has no desire for the looks,that they would throw her,that say 'I know exactly,that you were with him last night' or that anyone asks.

Granny would definitely tell her mother and Emma has even less desire for that.

She closes the door quietly and waits if it was heard,as nothing indicates,she quickly runs up the stairs along the aisle to Killians door.

The cold has reached her bones,as she knocks.

She hears an annoyed sigh, and shortly afterwards the door opens and a rather sleepy Captain stands in front of her.

He wears nothing but his undergarments.

"Emma?" He asked, confused.

She can't answer.

He is stunning.

His hair totally disheveled, his eyes squeezed shut. Every single muscle in his body is perfect. The scars that adorn his body, making him even more flawless.

How can he look so damn sexy? Especially if he just got up!

Emma stops staring at his enchanting body and looks at him.

He grins sassy and raises his eyebrows. "Swan?" He asks again.

"Can I stay with you?" she asks.

When he opens his mouth to say something,she adds "Tonight,I can't sleep with my parents under one roof."

The tears shoot her in the eyes again. My God why do you have to cry now? She thinks,turning away.

Killian takes a step out of the room and pulls her into his arms. She presses herself against him,breathing in his scent,the smell of safety.

He kisses her hair, wiping away her tears and smiles at her. "Come on. Love"

He holds her hand as she enters his room.

His jacket hanging on the coat rack, shoes stand near the door. His pants and shirt are above the backrest of a chair.

"Did I wake you?" "Don't worry about it. I couldn't sleep anyway,love." that's a lie.

Now she noticed,that he is not wearing his Hook. He is wearing the holder,but not his Hook.

She is Caressing the holder,then his arm. Killian lowers his gaze.

Emma had rarely seen him so vulnerable.

Gently she strokes her fingers along his jaw, over the stubble of his beard and his cheeks."Hey," she asks, "What's wrong?"

He shakes his head and looks at her "Nothing,Love. Everything's Okay."

Does he really doubt,that she would find him less amazing without his Hook? Stupid Pirate.

Killian kisses her fingertips."Let's go to bed,Swan."

She nods,takes off her shoes,hanging her red jacket next to his leather jacket and then looks around quizzically.

"You Okay,Love?"

"Yes..do You've a shirt,where I can sleep in?"

Killian starts grinning and licks his lips."You can sleep naked,Love. I don't mind."

He grins smugly. It's one of these grins,that she wants to slap off his face sometimes.

She nods "Yeah,I know. Forget it Captain!"

He draws an eyebrow.

"Now can I have one?"

He goes to the closet and pulls out a shirt with elbow length sleeves.

Emma takes it and disappears in the bathroom. She takes off her clothes and puts on his shirt. It doesn't cover as much as Emma hoped,but it will suffice.

As she leaves the bathroom, Killian is sitting in his bed. The blanket is loosely over his body, only covered what must be covered.

A huge grin appears on his face. Again.

His grin disappears,as he sees how unhappy she is."Emma,Love,what's wrong?" He asks and stretched out his hand for her.

Emma shakes her head and walks over to him.

She sits down next to him and Killian draws her to his chest.

When Emma thinks about,that her parents have lied to her, Killian presses soft kisses on her hair.

She closes her eyes and listens to his heartbeat.

He runs his fingers across her back,her sides and her arms.

Her fingers slide across his chest.

He looks at her again,and this time Emma doesn't ignore his look. Slowly and gentle,he presses his lips to hers and whispers, "It'll be fine. I promise you."

The next time she is the one,who conquers his lips.

"Thank you." She whispers back.

"Now sleep, Swan. I'm with you."

"I know,you're always there."

* * *

**_I hope you liked it. I had this idea in my head and this is what happend to it._**

**_I'm so sorry if there are any mistakes (especially grammar) in it._**

**_I don't know if I continiue to write or if I leave it as a one shot. _**

**_And OMG guys have you seen the Pictures of shooting 4x22?_**

**_CaptainSwan feels *-* _**

**_I think I will cry,when Emma dissapears and Killian tells her not to do it :(_**

**_And then drown in my tears.. :D_**

**_This cliffhanger would suck :/_**

**_Please tell me what you think. If you want to,you can leave a Review. _**

**_I would be happy to hear or read what you think :)_**

**_xSmallTownGirlx_**


	2. Sneak Peak for chapter two

**_Hello Lovelies._**

**_I don't know if you have read the Little update I did in chapter two,if not,I tell you what I wrote_**

**_I couldn't get the document back BUT I already started writing it again._**

**_I cannot say yet when I'll upload the chapter._**

**_ Because I have to do a internship in a Company for School and I have to work eight hours a day._**

**_Tomorrow is the third day and I have to say that I'm really tired and exhausted when I get home. _**

**_The intership lasts for three weeks and at the same time I have to write a internship Report which has to be about 18-20 pages Long._**

**_look from time to time at chapter two ( Important News ) if there is something new,I'll tell you there._**

**_to shorten the wait,I have a Little sneak Peak for the next chapter ( that one i'm currently writing ) for you. _**

**_I hope you like it. Thanks for your Support ( Reviews/favs/follows )_**

**_xSmallTownGirlx_**

* * *

At least for one night, she was able to forget what happened. But not anymore.

Emma turns around again.

She smiles lightly and watched Killian as he sleeps. He looks so innocent when he sleeps, so young and so vulnerable.

She strokes his dark hair with her fingers.

He takes a deep breath and his eyes twitch, before he started to get used to the light.

"Good morning." Emma whispers smiling. She kisses him gently.

"Indeed, a good morning." She gets as answer.

"You're going to meet August today."

Killian looks at her. "seriously?"

He looks annoyed. "please. Do it for me."

"okay, you know I'd do anything for you. "

She rests her forehead on his.

"Thank you."


	3. Chapter 2

_**It took a while but here it is. I did it as fast as I could :D**_

_**I don't own OUAT or the Characters.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2 **_

Emma is woken by the rays of the sun. She turns in the bed and grabs her cell phone,that lies on the nightstand. she presses the button in the middle and the display lights up.

7:24 am.

Twelve new messages from Mary Margaret.

Annoyed, Emma drops the phone on the nightstand. At least for one night,she was able to forget what happend. But not anymore.

Emma turns around again. she smiles lightly and watched Killian as he sleeps. He looks so innocent when he sleeps,so young and so vulnerable. She strokes his dark hair with her fingers.

He takes a deep breath and his eyes twitch,before he started to get used to the light.

"Good morning." Emma whispers smiling.

She kisses him gently. "Indeed, a good morning." She gets as answer.

"You're going to meet August today." Killian looks at her. "seriously?" He looks annoyed.

"please. Do it for me."

"okay, You know I'd do anything for you. "

She rests her forehead on his. "Thank you." he answers with a quiet "Mhm.."

"What time is it?" He asks. "Seven-thirty." Emma replies, while she detaches from him, throwing the blanket aside and climbs out of bed.

"Stay here.." He whines.

"I'm already late." She gets her things that she has thrown on the chair yesterday,and disappears into the bathroom.

She turns on the faucet of the sink and lets the cold water run over her hands,before she washes her face. She takes off Killians shirt and puts on her crumpled clothes. She runs her fingers through her hair and binds a ponytail.

When she enters the bedroom again, Killian is closing his pants. Now he is wearing his hook again.

"Breakfast?" He asks as Emma puts on her shoes. She nods. "But we have to hurry. Before I go to work,I have to change clothes." Killian grabs his leather jacket. Emma gets her Cell Phone and takes her red jacket from the wardrobe.

The weather is good. It's cold but the sun is shining and the birds are singing. As they walk,Emma takes a look at her cell phone and reads the messages by her mother.

12:19 am = Emma where are you?

12:46 am = I know you're angry but please tell me where you are.

01:25 am = Emma,we're worried. Where are you?

01:52 am = Emma please answer!

02:24 am = Emma?!

Without reading all of them,she presses delete.

My God! She's not a child. She is a grown woman,who can take of herself.

Killian, who walks a few steps ahead of her, stops and looks at her questioningly. Emma shakes her head and clasped her fingers with his.

At Granny's the two are greeted by her. "The usual?" she asks. Both of them nod and sit down at a table.

Emma looks desperately at her cell phone. 07:48 am .

Under no circumstances,she would be punctual at work. Granny comes to the table and serves them a hot cocoa with cinnamon and a coffee. Kilian is not the biggest fan of coffee but he drinks it anyway.

"I'll bring you your pancakes soon." Granny tells them with before she goes.

"Love, what is it? You seem stressed out. "

"Apart from the fact that we have overslept and I'm late for work, I have to go home. I want to change my clothes. "

He takes a sip of his coffee. "I know. You already said that,Swan."

She ignores his comment "It's at least something good. I don't need to see my parents."She adds.

Both get their pancakes and begin to eat. "I don't know how long I'm in the office today, Killian. Is that okay?"

He looks up "No, I want to Jolly Roger anyway. see what Blackbeard did,to her and eventually bring the damage back in order."

"I'm coming later,to help you."

"You don't have to,love."

Emma eats the last bite and stands up. "I know, but I want to help you," She presses him a kiss on his lips. "You traded your ship for me. It's the least I can do. See you later. "

"all right,love."

Emma pulls on her jacket and leaves Grannys. She looks at the clock. 08:06 am. Good . Both David and Mary Margaret would have left the house by now.

As Emma opens the door, David stands in front of her.

"Emma, Where have you been ?!" She swallows.

"Doesn't matter,I'm an adult." is her response as she runs upstairs to fetch some fresh clothes.

David goes after her. "I know you're mad at us, but please don't ignore me."

"Listen. I'm really not in the mood to talk about it with you or Mary Margaret. Just leave me alone. "

She runs,with the clothes down stairs and opens the bathroom door.

"Emma," her father continues,but Emma slams the door shut, before he could say anything else.

Annoyed, she changes her clothes and hopes that David would leave her alone.

As she opens the door, he stands at the kitchen counter and before he can say anything, she says, "You don't need to come, I can do that alone. If you want to work, then do that this afternoon. I have other plans. "

Emma takes her jacket and leaves the apartment.

She knows that she needs to talk to them. And she really don't want to argue with them, but she's so hurt and so disappointed.

In the office she does paperwork,the whole morning. When Emma looks at the clock and she sees that he is almost one pm ,she has enough.

David can do the rest.

At the docks it's windy and her hair, which is now not in a ponytail anymore, is blown back and forth.

Killian is on deck of his ship,when Emma arrives the ramp she calls "May I come aboard,Captain?"

His gaze is surprised as he sees her and he smiles "Aye, my lady."

He holds out his hand and she takes it,gratefully.

"Is Everythings alright with your ship?"

"My cabin looks like he searched something." he says, shaking his head. "On deck, here and there a few things that I've wanted to mend,back when she was mine."

"Should I go below deck and take a look at the chaos? Or do you need help here?"

"No, Love. Just go. I'll be right there. "

He pulls her towards him and kisses her briefly.

Then Emma disappears below deck of the Jolly Roger. Once at the bottom, she goes along the narrow gear to the quarters of the captain. She opens the door and enters the room.

A few things are on his desk, some cabinet doors are open and beside the desk are maps, drawings, pictures and letters scattered on the ground. The drawers are open.

Emma takes a look at the book on the desk. This must be the Captain's Log. A book in which all coordinates,stay dates and important events of the Jolly Roger are listed.

She kneels down on the floor and starts to pick up the things on the floor. she lays everything on the desk.

Then she picks up a picture.

It's old, but the words that are under the image,are still good to read. Liam &amp; Killian Jones.

She smiles. Killian looks kinda cute. He wears a Navy uniform and his hair is way longer. Emma can't estimate his age. Maybe his early 20s.

Liam wears the Navy uniform too. His hair is curly and it is taller than Killian but the two have the same bright,unique blue eyes.

She puts the picture to the side.

She would address him on it.

She puts some cards and letters back in the drawer,until she comes to a drawing of a women.

She has wavy, dark hair, and her eyes shine. It is wrinkled and worn. He must have looked at it often. This is Milah.

Emma is sure.

He loves her very much. Or has loved her.

She is the complete opposite of Emma.

"Emma .." whispers Killian, who is standing unexpectedly in the door frame .

"That's her, right?" Asks Emma,with her gaze at the drawing.

She already knows the answer but she needs to hear it.

„Aye..Milah."

"She is very important to you .."

"Emma..Sie was my first love. Just like Bae was yours. " He comes into his cabin and stands next to her.

"She was pretty."

"Aye,that she was."

Killian presses a kiss on her hair and takes her drawing from his hand. "Hey, you know that you are my happiness."

she snuggles against him. "I know."

Emma starts to laugh and reaches for the picture of him and Liam. "What is it?!"

Killian lowers her eyes, scratching the back of his head and starts to smile. "I was not always like this."

"Yes, I see." Emma laughs. "You were totally cute."

He pulls his eyebrows, "Oh really?"

"Yes, how old were you on the picture?"

He takes the picture and looks at it. "23."

"And that is Liam?"

"Aye, my brother."

She nods and puts the picture aside.

Emma wraps her arms around his neck. "I'm so glad that I have you."

"Me too, Love. Me too. "

* * *

_**Hey Lovelies.**_

_**I hope you liked this Chapter. It isn't really spectacular but I hope you liked it anyway. And I'm so sorry if there are any mistakes in it :/**_

_**Thanks to everyone who read my Story. Leave a Review &amp; tell me what you think.**_

_**My internship is good. I like it but it's exhausting. And I'm Kind of scared of tomorrow bc tomorrow is shift Change and then there are different colleauges.**_

_**I'm looking Forward to tonights Episode but I hope that we'll get a CaptainSwan Scene..**_

_**Anyway Thanks for you Support ( Reviews/favs/follows ) **_

_**It means so much to me if you like what I write. **_

**_xSmallTownxGirlx_**


	4. PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT!

_**NEW UPDATE! 04/12/2015!**_

* * *

_**Hey Lovelies**_

_**I want to continue the Story and I have some ideas. Maybe i'm going to leave this one as a one shot and start a new Story with it as first know what I mean?**_

* * *

_**I wrote the last days and was nearly finished with the second chapter but then (today) OpenOffice wanted that I confirm some filter Options and now everything's gone :( **_

_**until now I haven't figured out,if I can do something to get back, what I wrote.**_

_**I'm really sad and really uptset/angry **_

_**And I don't think that I can write it again :(**_

* * *

_**So I hope you understand,if I can't update soon.**_

_**I'll keep trying to get the document back. **_

_**And if it's not working,I have to write it again and I think it could take some time.**_

* * *

_**NEW!NEW!NEW!NEW!NEW!NEW!NEW!**_

_**A Little update. I couldn't get the file back. It still makes me a little angry but I have to live with that. **_

_**Don't worry,'m going to write it again or let's say I already started. **_

_**But it could take much longer because I have to do an internship in a Company for School.**_

_**For anyone who cares I'm doing my internship as a media designer. But I could have done it in any Job. Most of my friends are doing theirs in a kindergarten.**_

_**And it lasts three weeks. So I have to work eight hours a day and at the same time I have to write a internship Report which has to be about 18-20 pages Long.**_

_**So I don't really know yet how much time I have to write or for friends or something like that.**_

_**Anyway I just wanted to tell you that I'm writing a new chapter.**_

_**Thanks for your support (reviews/favs/follows).**_

_**xSmallTownGirlx**_


	5. Chapter 3

_**disclaimer: I don't own OuAT or the characters.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

Two hours later,they were finished with tidying up the Jolly Roger.

Actually, the two would have been done an hour ago but they were a bit.. distracted.

Killian walks over to the safe,takes his hook and opens the safe with it. Emma is sitting on a chair,watching him. Suddenly she starts to grin.

"what?" asks Killian, who looks at her with raised eyebrows. Her grin widens.

"What do you think, how long Blackbeard has probably spent trying to find the key for the safe?"

Now he grins too.

"Perhaps that was what he was looking for."

"Yes,probable."

"Are you worried about that?"

"No,not really."

"Good."

"Come on. We should go."

" Swan, I really think you should forgive your parents." annoyed she looks at him.

"You're starting with it too?"

"I don't want to annoy you, Love."

"Then don't. I'm going to drive to New York later,with Regina. She wants to save Robin from her Sister and I need to find Lily."

"Let me come with you. "

"Killian, no." She takes his hand and kisses his cheek.

"We're done here right? Let's go then." The two leave the ship.

"Are you sure that I should stay here?"

She stops and puts both her hands on his chest. "I want you to stay here with Henry."

He nods and she kisses him. "Thank you."

"Be careful,my Love"

_**TIME LEAP**_

Emma is glad as she drives over the town line to Storybrooke.

Soon she can embrace Henry and Killian.

When she is at home, she stops and gets out of her car.

Her parents are suddenly there.

And He.

Killian stands in front of them and looks at her.

When Henry is released from the embrace and backs away a little, Emma is the one who walks to Killian, almost runs, and hugs him.

She missed him.

She missed his scent. He smells like leather, the ocean, and like him.

She missed the way he holds her. Just like now.

Emma closes her eyes, enjoying,the way he holds her.

"I've missed you." She whispered to him. Why should she hide that? It's the truth.

"I've missed you too,Love." She smiles and looks at him.

Emma didn't notice how Lily got out of the car and waits questioningly what happens next.

She can not look away. Everything she sees is Killian. Why does he look so good today? Emma bites lightly on her lower lip and presses her body lightly against his.

"I almost didn't make it." She whispers.

"What,love?"

"Being good. I almost knocked out an innocent man and I almost shot Lily."

He presses her close to him. He wants to bolster her,take away her fear. She's scared.

"I'm kinda scared."

"I know. Fight it, Emma. Fight against darkness. Against evil and win."

A few moments later Emma introduces Lily to Maleficent and after that she stands a little lost on the road.

She rejected her parents. Was it really the right thing? She still don't quite understands why she can't forgive them. She killed Cruella to save Henry. But now she understands how it is, If you want to protect your child. Have to protect it.

She feels how an arm wraps around her waist. "Are you okay?"

"Yes,i'm fine."

"You look a little upset. Come on,Love. You have to do something."

He takes her hand and pulls her toward the ocean. with his right leg,he climbs over a small wall and sits down on it. Emma is a little confused, but sits down right next to him.

"Look." He whispers to her.

She snuggles up to Killian. "What are we looking at?"

"The horizon." he answers.

"Is it doing something?"

"Well,I just thought you'd find calming." he says.

"It is," Emma looks at him "So is Rum."

He raises his head and starts to search for the flask in the inside pocket of his jacket. He hands it to her but doesn't look at her.

"Emma, I can tell that your heart is uneasy," She takes a sip of rum and looks at the water. He's right. It really is calming.

"And it's my job," he pauses and shrugs his shoulders "well, I hope it's my job, to protect your heart, even when no one is physically trying to steal it."

Emma interrupts him "You don't have to stop me from going after Gold,I'm smarter than didn't turn my heart dark, and I'm not gonna fall into one of his traps."

"I'm not worried him getting to your heart.I was talking about your parents."

She sighs annoyed. " Oh, we talked about this."

"I talked, you walked away."

"I just wanna know, is anything gonna be enough? Or are you willing to lose them just to spite them?"

"Gimme back the rum."

"They've done a lot of good. Turned themselves into heroes."As Emma wants to contradict him, he simply continues "Yes.  
I know they didn't own up to what they did. But did you ever think maybe they were ashamed? And they wanted you to like them."

"I'd like them more if I'd known they turned themselves around. I like when people find their good hearts along the way." She answers,as an allusion to him. She really liked it. Especially with Killian.

He looks down and a slight smile appears on his face.

"They were trying to protect you, Swan. Twice. Before you were born, they wanted to make you happy and when they found you again, they wanted to make you proud. Do you want both those to be failures? It headed this way."

She solves her gaze from him and looks at the ocean again. He's right.

They sit awhile and look at the horizon until they hear something.

"It sounds like a dragon."

"Do you think..Maleficent?"

Emma jumps. "Let's find out."

Killian and Emma run until they see Mary Margaret leaning against a stone. David is with her. "Mom?!" Emma shouts.

"She hit her head. Hard." David answers.

When Emma arrives at her, Mary Margaret wants to move. "No, stay still." Emma says.

She runs her hand over the wound on her mothers head. Thanks to the magic it disappears immediately. Practicing worthwhile.

"It's gonna take time to heal inside."

"I'm sorry I let you down again." her mother says weakly.

"You didn't"

"No, I was selfish."

"Yes, you were, but at some point this has to stop."

"Emma, I'm not ever going to stop trying to protect you, not ever. I don't care what you do or say."

"I know. I need to stop punishing you."

"You do?" Both her mother and her father throw her surprised glances.

"You're a hero," Emma answers. "If it happened at my expense, it doesn't change anything. It doesn't change the good person you became, and it doesn't change what you are."

"Which is what?"

"My Mom."

She looks at Killian and then her mother. "You wanted to make me proud, so you omitted the truth, which was kind of self-defeating, but human. Cutting you out and trying to hurt you has just made me miserable. Anyway, I miss you and I forgive you."

Emma hugs her mom. She's not missing how her father Killian throws a grateful look. The two understand each other and David knows that it would not have happened without Killian.

"Let me help you." Emma offers her mother,who wants to get up.

"Be careful." her father adds.

When her mother is back on her feet, her eyes are wandering to Killian.

He looks a bit out of place.

She walks to him and takes his hand. "Lunch at Granny's?" She asks, looking at everyone.

"We can invite Henry. I would also ask Regina but I don't think that she has time for it. She has to deal with Zelena."

A few minutes later they are sitting at Granny's and eat. Henry tells of what he did in Emma's absence and everything feels right.

She is happy.

In this moment Regina rushes in.

"Gold is planning something. And that's not good."

* * *

**Hello Lovelies!**

**I hope you like this Chapter. I took dialogues from last weeks Episode for Inspiration :))**

**I'm so sorry if there are any mistakes in it. I sat here for more than four hours and I'm really tired now but I wanted to upload it for you because I didn't uploaded last week. So please forgive me if there are mistakes.**

**I'm Kind of scared of the season finale. But I'm excited at the same time :D **

**What do you think will happen? :)**

**Reviews are more than welcomed so if you want to write one,do it :)**

**Thanks for your Support. **

**xSmallTownGirlx**


End file.
